Can I Touch It?
by obsidians
Summary: Claiming more knowledge then she actually has to her friends, Shampoo is forced to seek out Mousse for a special favour.


I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

The fifteen-year-old Shampoo was enjoying hanging out with her warriors friends when the conversation turned to sex as naturally occurs amongst young people when they get together free of parental supervision. Shampoo blushed when they started talking about men's penises. "Not only have I seen one, but I've jerked one off" her friend, Hairbrush bragged.

"No way" said Lotion.

"It's true, it happened last summer with my cousin" Hairbrush said.

Shampoo not wanting to be outdone, said, "I've done that too."

The other girls looked at her in awe "what did it look like? What did it feel like? Did you taste it?" they inquired all at once.

Shampoo felt overwhelmed by the questions and flustered to be caught in the lie, with a nervous laugh she said "I don't kiss and tell, I have to go. I'll tell you more about it next week" and darted off with her cheeks flaming. She'd never seen a naked male before and knew very little about sex. Her great-grandmother had tried to explain it to her, but without visuals she might as well have been speaking a foreign language. She felt panicked and didn't know what to do. How was she going to talk about THAT at her next meeting? She was truly in a bind, she had to think of some way to gain this experience and fast, and then she relaxed. She thought of a single name, Mousse and went to find him.

"Hello Mrs. Mu" she said when the kindly older woman opened the door to her hut.

"Hello Xian Pu" she replied and smiled back at her.

"I was looking for Mu Tzu, is he here?" she asked.

"Oh he'll be so pleased that you came to visit. Sorry, he's gone to pick mushrooms for dinner in the far field. I'll tell him that you stopped by" she said.

'Perfect' she thought. "The one beside the stream?" she asked innocently.

"Yes" she replied.

"It's okay, I'll go find him then" Shampoo said and left with a spring in her step, causing the other woman to wonder why.

It was a nice day, so Shampoo enjoyed her walk over the fields and through the forest until she reached her destination and spotted her quarry. She smiled and studied her friend in appreciate, he had shot up like a weed this past year and had started filling out. Making Mu Tzu's lean frame smoothly muscular with wide shoulders, a washboard stomach, long legs and a slim waist. She didn't particularily like his slavish devotion to her, but she did have to admit that he was extraordinarily good looking. Today he wore a simple worn blue sleeveless shirt with his coolie hat hanging around his neck and resting on his back. The hat made her laugh; the Mu family members were all as a pale as milk and sunburned easily, he had removed it as they were in the forest. She liked looking at him when he didn't realize that she was; he looked attractive when relaxed before he saw her and got that goof grin on his face and started talking a mile a minute.

"Mu Tzu" she called to get his attention.

He turned and got said grin "Shampoo I'm so happy that..." he cried, but she silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Mu Tzu don't talk, just listen. I need your help, I did something stupid and need to see.....it" she said with a blush. She removed her hand and he looked at her blankly, not having a clue what she was asking him to do.

"It?" he questioned.

"Y-your thing" she stammered.

Comprehension dawned on Mousse and he stammered back "m-my penis" while turning a fetching shade of crimson, it was like they were having a blushing contest and he was winning.

"Yes, I told the girls that I saw a man's penis and jerked it off; it was a lie. I need to see yours or I'll have to admit that. Please if you love me, you'll let me see your penis" she said making herself say the word.

"Now, here?" Mousse said; he was feeling overwhelmed and wondered if this was all a dream, the day was taking on a surrealist quality. There was no way that Xian Pu was asking to see his penis!

"No one comes this way, we're perfectly safe" she said.

Mousse leaned back against a tree, undid his pants with numb fingers and pushed them and his underwear down to mid thigh and waited for Shampoo to say something. He jumped when she bent down to examine him; Mousse's naked penis disappointed her. It looked like a worm wearing a turtleneck and the sack of skin below it dangled disappointedly. She had expected more. "It looks like a worm" she observed.

Mousse blushed at her disappointment "it isn't hard; when soft it just kind of droops like that" he explained. Mousse's own sex education had been more extensive. His mother believed that her children should get a proper education and that included knowing about sex. She wanted to avoid the way that most of her friends had become grandparents; through unplanned pregnancy due to ignorance. So she had got a book from the mobile library and sat her elder children down and taught them about reproduction and then made them read the book individually. Mousse remembered wanting to sink into the ground as his mother sketched a crude drawing of a penis and tentacles on the blackboard while his sisters eyed his speculatively. He felt the same way now exposed like this.

"How do you get it hard?" she asked with a blush.

"Um, it normally gets hard by stimulation or naturally in the morning when I have to pee" he said gulping nervously.

"Stimulation?" Shampoo questioned.

"Touching it myself or having someone else touch me" he explained with a blush.

"Get it hard then" she demanded.

"N-now?" he said, not believing that this was happening. Xian Pu was ordering him to do the most private thing he could think of in front of her!

"Yes, I need to see it hard" she said.

Mousse spat on his hand and wrapped it around his tool; blushingly he started stroking himself, repressing his moans.

"Why did you spit like that?" Shampoo observed.

"I like lubrication, the friction of my hand doesn't to it for me" he explained sheepishly.

Shampoo watched closely while Mousse's face contoured with pleasure as he stroked himself to hardness. She noticed that as his cock grew, the purple mushroom shaped head started to darken along with pink shaft and that the blue veins stood out. She also noticed that the light furred balls beneath shifted in their scrotal sac, wondering how they felt she reached out and cupped them. This caused Mousse to jump and interrupted his strokes.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. "You don't mind me touching you do you?"

"N-no" he said his face flaming that she was touching him DOWN THERE. He had never been so embarrassed or turned on in his life.

Shampoo was touching his satiny balls to her heart's content; enjoying the feeling of them moving in her hands as Mousse beat his meat for her. They weren't like anything like she'd ever felt before. Fully erect, Mousse removed his hand and looked at her warily to see what she would do next. Shampoo couldn't believe the size of it when it slapped his still covered belly. It appeared to go all the way up to his navel. It was thick, long and smooth looking. Experimentally she reached out to touch it, Mousse hissed when she did this. She jumped when it jumped at her touch; she stifled a giggle and then wrapped her hand around it. Mousse bit his lips to stifle a moan. It was just as silky feeling at it looked, but was steely hard and her small fingers couldn't encircle the girth. It leaned slightly to Mousse's left side. She rubbed it as Mousse had and he emitted a soft gasp. She noticed copious amounts of liquid oozing out of the slit at the tip.

"What's that?" she asked.

Mousse tried to gather his scattered wits "pre-cum, it's to help lubricate the woman during penetration. It's the same thing as sperm" he replied and then almost came on the spot when she dipped her finger into the stream and then tasted it!

"Salty" she commented and then on inspiration, remembering that Mousse liked a slippery ride, she coated her fingers from the stream, wrapped them around it again and pumped it in imitation of Mousse's show. "Is this okay?" she asked nervously. Mousse could only nod stupidly, unable to speak at the sensation of the woman he loved playing with him. It was his wildest dreams come true!

Shampoo watched Mousse closely while her soft hand pumped him, bringing him closer to ecstasy. She noticed how his breath became more ragged, his penis darkened along with his scrotal sac, which had become tighter and more pinched looking. "Oh Xian Pu" he gasped, longing to touch her too, but knowing better. Her face was inches from his penis and he was in heaven as he approached the point of no return. "Quick move" he said as he pushed her gently to the side so that he wouldn't paint her with his sperm. Shampoo watched as jet after jet of white liquid shot out from him to coat the bush in front of them while Mousse grunted with each ejaculation. His facial contortions looked almost painful to Shampoo, some of his seed leaked onto the back of her hand and she tasted him again. She didn't care much for that and made a face. She watched as his cock softened in her hand.

"Oh Shampoo", he said in a daze, sexually satiated for once and feeling relaxed, and then blushed when he realized that he'd gotten sperm on her. He handed her his handkerchief, she cleaned her hand and then handed it back. With glowing cheeks he turned his back on her to clean himself and then tucked himself back inside his pants.

She indicated to the still dripping bush "that sperm?" she asked.

Mousse blushed again at the mess and then said "yes, that's what gets a woman pregnant" he replied.

Shampoo smiled at the knowledge gained, triumphant that she wouldn't make a fool of herself at the next meeting. "Hiya, thanks Mousse" she said, hugged him, kissed his cheek and ran away.

Mousse touched the cheek where she had kissed him and realized that he had had his first sexual encounter and it was fantastic!

He went to retrieve water to clean the sticky bush, not wanting to his sisters to discover its new white coating and bug him with what they learned about males in sex ed class.


End file.
